It is well known to provide a motor vehicle with an instrument panel (often alternatively referred to as a dashboard) mounted in a passenger compartment of the motor vehicle and extending across the width of the passenger compartment of the motor vehicle.
Various instruments are mounted in the instrument panel and it also often houses ducting for part of a ventilation system of the motor vehicle and in some cases one or more airbags